


Coffee

by LycansaurusRex



Category: the Arcana game - Fandom, the arcana
Genre: Coffee date, He also stans tattoos apparently, Julian is in med school, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Portia can’t disguise herself for shit, polyamourous relationship, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycansaurusRex/pseuds/LycansaurusRex
Summary: Julian and Oli have another one of their regular coffee dates, it ends in a surprise.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I haven’t posted on here in a while and this isn’t really what I usually post. I’m mostly posting this for a couple friends because my phone won’t download google docs atm ;-;

Oli's POV  
I sat at the table in the cafe, waiting for Julian to arrive from class, as per usual. I looked down at my phone as I scrolled through instagram, waiting to hear the chair in front of me squeak.

But it didn't.

I eventually looked up, seeing a wide eyed Julian staring down at me, his fingers wrapped around the strap of his over the shoulder bag.

"Ilya, you good?"

He quickly turned beat red, beginning to sputter our words,"Sleeve-... tattoos-.. rolled up-.. um." He quickly shook his head and sat down, slumping a bit out of embarrassment.

I chuckled,"You act as though you've never seen my tattoos." I looked down to my arms, both covered in various tattoos, ranging from random designs I loved enough to tattoo on myself to tributes to pets and family.

He gulped,"Well.. it's not that.. um.. I guess it's the shirt paired with the tattoos, it uh... frames them." He pulled the bag over his head to hang it on the chair behind him.

I rolled my eyes,"You pay too much attention to such minor details." I gave him an amused smirk.

He pouted,"It's not my fault that you're attractive..." he eventually sat up, giving me his usual cocky smirk,"And what can I say, I have an eye for perfection."

I scoffed and shook my head,"Whatever you say, darling."

He sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other,"Have you ordered yet?"

I gulped,"No, I was waiting for you."

He tilted his head,"You never wait for me?—" he squinted behind his glasses,"—Did you forget my order?"

I shook my head, putting my hands up in defence,"N-No! No it's not that.." I looked away, I couldn't exactly tell him I was too nervous to drink anything, that's give away the surprise.

He frowned, giving me a worried look,"Are you alright? You're acting weird.."

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile,"Yeah, I'm alright, Ilya, don't worry about me." I reached across the table to hold his hand, running my thumb over his palm.

He sighed,"Alright, but I can't help but be worried when you're acting like this. I mean, when do you ever wait on food?"

I blinked before reading up to flick him on the forehead, making him flinch and reach up to rub it with a pout.

"That was unnecessary.."

"So was your little comment, Devorak."

He rolled his eyes, a small smile returning to his face as he lowered his hand. He shifted in his seat, lifting one leg to cross over the other as he rested his chin on his palm, his free hand resting on my arm with the tip of his pointer finger tracing over the lines of my tattoos.

"You're in a good mood today, was class alright?" I looked up at him, noticing his eyes were also fixed to my arms.

"For the most part class was just paperwork, I can deal with paperwork." He kept his eyes trained to the colours on my arms behind his glasses. "We had a substitute today as well, so I didn't have to deal with the usual grumpy ol' wench of a professor."

I raised my eyebrow,"That's not a proper way to speak about a lady."

He scoffed,"She's barely a lady, hell, she has more body hair than me." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, making my smile grow.

I sighed,"Well I'm glad you're in a good mood, I like seeing you smile."

He finally looked up, tilting his head a bit as his brow arched. "That was too cheesy, where did you put my Oliver?" 

I rolled my eyes and leaned forwards,"What, am I not allowed to be romantic? Am I not allowed to compliment the love of my life?" 

He scoffed, his eyebrow raising even more,"Yes, you are, and as much as I'm loving the praise, the fact that you just called me the love of your life out of the bedroom makes me suspicious."

I had to stop my eyes from going wide, I was definitely being too upfront, wasn't I? No, it's Julian, he's not bright enough to guess, he probably just thinks I was like, drugged or something.

I shook my head,"No need, I guess I'm just in a good mood too." I shrugged.

He tilted his head once again,"Oh? Is there a specific reason for that? Did you and Asra go shopping or something?" 

I looked up,"Well, yes.."

He sat up,"Oo, what did you get? Did you get me any presents?" He smirked.

I smiled,"How'd you know?"

His eyes seemed to light up at the sound of a present, before he calmed down a bit. "Just a feeling, I guess." He sat back up,"So what'd ya get me?"

I let out a breath before reaching into my back pocket, feeling for the small box, but not allowing him to see it.

"Ilya, you know I love you with every inch of my being, correct? You know without you and Asra I'd be a mess." 

He gave me a confused look,"I mean, yes? What does this have to do with my present?"

I chuckled at his impatience and got up before lowering to one knee in front of him, causing his eyes to widen as he let out a soft gasp before covering his mouth with his hand.

I took out the ring, opening it and holding it out while taking his free hand in mine. "Ilya, Julian, I've known you for years now, and I knew from the start that we were meant to be, and apparently you did too because the first night we spent together it only took us ten minutes before we were eating each other's faces." I chuckled, feeling hot tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes. "When you, Asra and I moved in together, we made a promise, we promised to all be there for each other no matter what, we promised there would be no jealousy, and no matter if we were together or apart we'd love each other unconditionally, and you know what, not one of us has broken that promise, and I know we never will." I tightened my grip on his hand, looking up at him as tears began to spill from his eyes. "Ilya Devorak, I know this is a pretty big question to be asking in a local Starbucks, but I couldn't wait any longer, also I just thought a coffee date proposal was cute," I shook my head,"Will you marry me?"

He was frozen for a second out of pure shock, but said nothing, simply nodded as more and more tears poured down his face. I smiled and stood up, lifting him from his seat to place my lips against his, my hands resting on his jaw with my fingers in his hair as his fingers wrapped around my arms, holding me for dear life.

Once we pulled away to breathe, I took his hand, sliding the ring on to his finger, him staring down at it with shock and disbelieve before he looked up at me, giving me the warmest smile I had ever witnessed, his tear filled eyes squinting, making the corners of his eyes crinkle as his smile widened before he wrapped his arms around me, almost crushing me as he lifted me off the ground.

A few laughs pushed past my lips as I felt my feet leave the ground. Once he put me down we rested our foreheads against each other's, the metal of his glasses against my cheek as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Ilya."

His smile grew,"I love you too, Oliver.." his voice shivered, raising in pitch a little,"Thank you... for putting up with such a broken man.."

I shook my head,"You weren't broken, Julian, nor were Asra and I.. we were all just missing the pieces that made us whole."

He looked at me for a moment before a snort escaped him before it turned into giggles.

"What?"

He shook his head,"That was the most teen drama thing you have ever said."

I blinked before rolling my eyes,"What can I say, I'm a helpless romantic who thrives off of the kdrama section on Netflix."

I moved to kiss his nose as he let out a couple more squeaky giggles. Once we pulled away he brought his hand up, looking down at the ring, using his other hand to move his glasses and wipe his eyes.

He froze up a bit as he heard an oh too familiar sniffle from a table near us, making him look over to see Portia in the shittiest disguise manageable, which consisted of cat eye sunglasses and a three sizes too big trench coat.

"Pasha?"

Portia removed her sunglasses with a defeated huff,"Damnit, I almost made it!" 

Julian frowned in confusion,"What are you doing here?"

I scratched my neck awkwardly,"I may have told her to come so she could film.."

He looked between Portia and I before letting out a sigh,"Why am I surprised, it's you two.."

I rolled my eyes,"I wasn't just gonna let a moment like that go unfilmed," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders,"I need it for cheesy iMovie video collages for our future anniversaries when we're fourty and our children are still in their rebellious phase."

He raised his eyebrow at me before letting out a small bark of laughter, looking up at me once he calmed himself,"I love you..."

I smiled, leaning my head back against him.

"I love you too, Darling.."


End file.
